Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for improving false operations in an apparatus to which a multi-touch operation is possible.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, touch input apparatuses have become widely used, which receives, in response to a user's touch of a screen by a finger or a stylus, X, Y coordinate values of the touched position as input values to perform various processing based on the input values.
Further, recently, a multi-touch technique in which an operation is performed by touching a plurality of points on a screen has been developing. Commonly, as a multi-touch operation to a touch panel, an operation of moving two points where a user is touching closer or away is referred to as a “pinch” operation. Among the operations, the operation of moving the two points closer is called a “pinch-in” operation, and with this operation, the displayed image is reduced. On the other hand, the operation of moving two points away is referred to as a “pinch-out” operation, and with this operation, the displayed image is enlarged.
In a technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-059952, when at least one of two fingers touching a screen moves, a pinch operation is recognized according to the change of distance between the two fingers, and enlargement ratio of an image is changed, and simultaneously the displayed image is scrolled according to the movement direction of the finger.